Global Saturation
by Such A Chlorbag
Summary: One-shot made for D.C. Douglas' adult convention panel. When Wesker is injected with the wrong serum in his final moments, a strong lust for Chris suddenly arises within him. How will Chris and Sheva be able to escape his evil - yet highly erotic - advances?


Chris Redfield was a hardworking man. Poster-boy of the BSAA and an expert in hand-to-hand and long range combat, Chris had become a hero to some and a savior to many. Over the last eleven years Chris had helped rid the corners of the world of bio-terrorism and all sorts of men and women wanting to do harm to innocent people going about their daily lives. In his travels Chris has come across many a strange character, but whether it be a zombie lurking the halls of a mansion or a horrific B.O.W. in the confines of an Antarctic military base Chris had been able to handle it with flying colors. Because of all of his experience Chris wasn't the least bit surprised when his trip to Kijuju in Africa to stop a bio-weapons deal amongst the villagers turned into a rabid chase through swamps and caves only to find himself on a freight ship stocked with terrible weapons of mass destruction. For Chris, this had almost been an average day.

One thing had caught Chris by surprise, however. In the attempts to quell any chance of these weapons reaching the outside world Chris and his partner Sheva Alomar had come across the brains behind the entire operation: the captain of Chris' former Special Forces unit S.T.A.R.S. and his arch nemesis Albert Wesker. Wesker, a man whose name made Chris' blood boil and his trigger finger itch, had teamed up with the regional director of the Tricell Corporation's African division Excella Gionne in an attempt to ignite the world into a New World Order, one in which the human race had evolved into horrible mutants and Wesker would reign as a god above them all. Now, on the bridge of Tricell's ship with its evacuation alarm blaring and the betrayed Excella destroyed, Chris and Sheva scan the computer terminals in order to find their way out before the ship self-destructs.

"Wait!" Chris commanded as he spied something on one of the terminals. On his way over to the screen Chris saw that Wesker had a large airplane with sophisticated fold-up wings stationed somewhere inside the ship.

"An assault bomber!" recognized Sheva, being adept in military knowledge as much as Chris. "When Jill said Wesker was planning to spread Uroboros throughout the world…"

Chris caught on to her idea. "He was planning to use _this_ to spread it." He looked over at his partner. The West-African born soldier had more than enough reason to be alongside him in the battle. Her parents had been killed by the mistakes of the Umbrella Corporation, a group that Chris had faced in the past and had been shut down after their hand in the destruction of Raccoon City. Her tied-back hair and the fierce look in her eye meant that she was all business, and Chris couldn't have asked for a better partner. She may not have been as big as him, but she could still hold her own. Now they both had to work together to destroy Uroboros, a horrible virus that Wesker had derived from the Progenitor Virus and was planning on using to infect the world into a new stage of evolution.

The security camera watching over the bomber passed over a look-out station above the hanger. On it a tall, muscular man drenched in a black trench coat with sunglasses stood watch over the operation.

"Wesker!" Chris shouted in anger. "There he is. Come on, let's go!" His enemy had been caught, and now it was time for him to pay for all the things he had done.

Just as Chris and Sheva turned to head towards the elevator Chris' PDA began to blare, indicating that someone was attempting to contact him. Upon taking it out he saw the tired face of his old partner from S.T.A.R.S. and the BSAA, Jill Valentine. After thinking for years that she had been killed, Chris found that Wesker had taken and brainwashed her to work for his own purposes. Only through the combined efforts of Chris and Sheva was she able to break free of Wesker's grasp and return to the side of her former partner. Her mottled blonde hair and look of wear in her eyes told Chris that she had been through a lot since they had left her a few hours prior and he was hoping that she didn't have any bad news to tell him.

"Jill!" he cried in relief, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me" she responded with hitched breath. It was clear that she was in a hurry to speak. "Just listen carefully, there's something I need to tell you. Wesker's super human strength, it comes from a virus." Jill was obviously referring to the cat-like reflexes and amazing strength that Wesker had presented in the last few times he had encountered Chris. He first came across it on Rockfort Island as Chris searched for his missing sister Claire. His attempts to fight Wesker only resulted in him easily dodging bullets and running at super speeds, matched only by his amazing strength that could punch through walls and nearly killed Chris – who only escaped by sheer luck each time since. Now Chris' assumptions were confirmed, Wesker had avoided death by injecting himself with a virus and now was using it to put his opponents at an extreme disadvantage.

Jill continued on. "But the virus is unstable. In order to maintain a balance he must inject himself regularly with a serum."

"So if we cut the supply of serum he loses his strength" Sheva interjected.

"Affirmative. But he just took a dose so it's gonna be a while before he needs another one."

Chris shook his head. "Damn." _Guess that plan is out_.

"Listen," said Jill, "Excella said that the amount administered has to be precise. So if he injects too much it _should_ act like a poison. I think she used a serum labeled PG67A/W."

Sheva flinched her head in recognition. "PG67A/W?!" She reached down into her pouch and pulled out a long, white medical syringe. The two had grabbed it off of Excella Gionne earlier when she left in haste, leaving an attaché case with syringes behind on accident.

Jill kept talking as Chris looked on. "I'm gonna try to find a way to escape. You need to find that serum. Excella always kept it with her in an attaché ca-" Static crossed her feed as their connection began to worsen.

"Jill!" shouted Chris. "Come in! Jill!" Her picture on the PDA disappeared as Chris' connection with Jill Valentine was lost. "Shit…"

"Chris!" whispered Sheva. "This… isn't it… is it?"

Chris looked down at the syringe. At its base lay a large red sticker with the phrase PG69A/W on it, two numbers higher than what Jill had described. _PG69A/W? _Chris thought to himself. _That can't be right. Why would Excella have two different types of serum in her case?_

Sheva pondered this as well. "Maybe Excella was trying to kill Wesker? She might've known that he was going to betray her… so she gave him this shot instead of his normal medicine!"

Chris nodded. It seemed like a good plan, and he wouldn't put it past a woman like Excella Gionne to betray her partner just as Wesker did. "Well, if that's the case then we'll just have to try the same thing: inject Wesker with this so he overdoses."

"Do you think it will work?" asked Sheva.

Chris had fought Wesker five times before and he had always gotten away. Too many people had died to let it happen again. "Let's give it a shot" he said, willing to do absolutely anything to finally end his reign of terror even if it meant taking himself out with Wesker.

The two BSAA made their way through the confines of the ship, fighting off hordes of Las Plagas infected villagers called Majini as well as monstrous cockroaches mutated by Uroboros which the BSAA classified as Reapers. After a tense lockdown of the aft-section of the ship against a swarm of Reapers and two chain-gun toting Majini, Chris and Sheva finally made their way to the rear of the hanger. It was there where they found their man.

Albert Wesker was a tall man, with a black leather trench coat that flowed down to his black leather boots, matching well with his black leather jump suit with a black leather belt and black leather gloves. By the look of him, you wouldn't be able to tell that he was at forty nine years of age. You also wouldn't be able to tell that he was killed once at the fault of Chris back in 1998, only able to be brought back by a Progenitor Virus injection given to him by Raccoon City researcher William Birkin. Though this revival gave him the normal appearance of an average human, his murky sunglasses hid an after-effect on his eyes which are now bright crimson with pupils like a cat. He was also blessed with unmatched speed and strength, both of which he was now eager to use on Chris as they snuck up behind him.

"Your plans are finished, Wesker!" shouted Chris as he pointed his pistol at his enemy's back, something that he wished he didn't have to do as he would rather just put a bullet through the man's head. But he had responsibilities, to his cause and to his partner to do this fairly and without bloodshed.

"There's no way out this time!" echoed Sheva, eager herself to shoot him on the spot with her pistol.

Wesker, who was resting his hands on the railing as he looked over his bomber getting loaded, curled his fists in anger at the two pitiful annoyances that continued to plague him throughout the night.

"Don't you two ever tire of failing in your mission?" he called out, his voice never going above the monotone droll that intimidated anyone that he talked to. "You've really become quite an inconvenience for me…" Taking off his sunglasses, Wesker looked out into the hanger with his red eyes and took a deep breath. "Especially _you_ Chris, who has been pestering me with this petty squabble for quite some time now."

"It ends here, Wesker" Chris responded, eager to finish the fight now.

"And yet now, after all these years, I've found that we have become quite… attached. Don't you agree?"

Chris cocked his head to the side. "Er, uh… e-excuse me?"

Still not meeting Chris in the eye, Wesker traced a single finger down the length of the railing in front of him. "Don't play games, Chris. I know you've felt it, as well as I. Back when I was your captain in our S.T.A.R.S unit even you can't deny that something was there. Ever since, on every occasion that we've met, there was something in me that always kept you alive. It's not until now that I realize what that was."

_What in the hell?_ Thought Chris. _This was NOT how I expected this conversation to go. He must be playing a trick on me… stalling for time. Enough._

"Quit playing games, Wesker!" said Chris with resolve back in his voice. "Either you come quietly, or this is going to end right here in the most brutal way you can think of.

Albert Wesker played with his sunglasses. "It's a shame," he turned around at the tip of a hat and met Chris with the fire in his eyes, "that you wouldn't prefer to do the _latter!_" He threw his sunglasses directly at Chris, who caught them in sheer confusion. In the half-second that took place Wesker had crossed the distance between them and stole the glasses out of Chris' hands before yanking Sheva's gun with his left hand and elbowing Chris in the chest. The utter force dispensed into Chris left him soaring towards the wall as Wesker used Sheva's own weight to flip her around onto her butt. Taking a moment to bask in his accomplishment, Wesker briskly extended his sunglasses and placed them back on his head.

Getting back on his feet as fast as he could, Chris decided that the time for negotiating was over as he shot two bullets straight at Wesker's head. Wesker dodged each bullet effortlessly, seeming to almost turn into vapor as he moved his body to the left and right of each projectile as it made its way towards him. Using all of his momentum Chris charged into Wesker, who locked Chris in place with his superior strength.

Wesker laughed at Chris' feeble attempt to overpower him. In fact, he thought it was rather cute. He looked Chris in the eye as he struggled and, without a second thought, Wesker pressed his lips to Chris' in a loving embrace.

_W…WHAT?_ Chris' body went weak for a moment as Albert Wesker's tongue began to caress his own as they stood there in complete silence. Not knowing what to do, Chris began to pull back violently in an effort to escape Wesker's masculine arms. Wesker merely chuckled as his lips played with Chris', allowing his gloved hand to trace its way down Chris' back and onto his rear as he gave his enemy a vigorous squeeze on his buttock. Behind him, Sheva returned to her feet and looked up in horror as the man who they had worked so long to hunt down was having his way with her partner.

"What in the hell did Excella give you?!" she cried out.

Chris' senses returned to him as he realized the gravity of the situation. Taking a moment to gather his strength, Chris curled his weaponless hand into a fist and managed to strike the blissfully unaware Wesker in the side of the head. Albert's lust quickly returned back to hate as he kneed Chris in the stomach before punching him in the back and tossing him into the railing that stood behind him.

The confusion of the last ten seconds left Chris as he recovered from the injury and took another shot at Wesker's head. Without a moment of rest Wesker did a double backflip over the bullet and landed on his feet next to the bewildered Sheva Alomar, who was quickly subdued by Wesker by being caught in a headlock. With Wesker's daft hands strung around Sheva's neck Chris had no choice but to hold his fire. The BSAA agent locked eyes with his enemy, wondering what exactly was going through the man's head.

"Why are you doing this?" Chris pleaded. "What do you plan to accomplish by unleashing Uroboros? And why in the _hell_ did you kiss me?!"

Wesker chuckled, pulling ever tighter on the young girl's neck that writhed beneath him. "I'm not sure what has come over me… but I no longer have a need for Uroboros, Chris. I have what I need right in front of me." He eyed Chris up and down, pondering what he and his superior strength could do to Chris' fleshy, feeble body. Just the thought of it excited him, which became clearly evident to Sheva as something began to poke her from behind which she highly doubted was his Beretta 92FS pistol.

"Every day you come one step closer to self-destruction," Wesker continued. "I'm not going to destroy your anus, Chris. I'm going to save it! Imagine what we could accomplish together! Our love could spread throughout the world, infecting all who gaze at our glorious visage!"

Chris' face twisted in disgust as Sheva jerked her body aside in an effort to vomit. Using this opportunity to land a shot into Wesker, Chris promptly aimed at his back and began to fire. Releasing Sheva to collapse into her own mess, Wesker spun around and dodged the bullets by a hair, allowing him to become near enough to Chris to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Not that she was out of his line of sight, Sheva wiped her mouth and promptly aimed her pistol at Wesker in order to fire a shot of her own. Chris backed out of the line of fire and out of Wesker's grasp, letting Sheva fire two more shots at Wesker to no avail. Dodging them effortlessly, Wesker smacked aside Sheva's gun with just enough time to slap Chris swiftly in his face. Sheva rebutted with a boot aimed at Wesker's face which he caught with his forearm midair. Using her momentum to bring her gun back up to Wesker's face Sheva fired quickly but slow enough for Wesker to move his head slightly to the right, which gave him plenty of room to deflect Chris' pistol when he shoved it into Wesker's face. Having each arm connected to one of his opponents', Wesker quickly ducked and inverted his arms so that he could flip both of the agents over his body and off the railing of the overhang, sending them both plummeting to the floor of the hangar.

The two slammed onto the steel floor with a thunderous *_thwack_*, causing them both to drop their weapons and Sheva's injection needle to fall out of her pouch. Shaking the pain out of her body, Sheva hefted herself up on her elbows and turned to Chris, obviously amazed at the situation.

"This guy's lost it!" she shouted, pain still crackling in her voice.

Chris reached over and picked up the needle before sitting up and resting on his knees. He looked down at the device. Could something so small really bring about the end of Wesker? They had already seen what it had done to him with just one dose.

"This may be our only chance," said Chris, willing to risk it.

"But you saw what it did to him!" Sheva replied. "He's… confused! He's… delirious! He's…"

"Gay?"

"Apparently!"

Chris shook his head. "Look, we don't have any other choice! It's obviously affecting him negatively. An overdose should still do the trick."

Above them, Wesker hopped over the railing and sailed down to where the man beckoning his heart lay injured. Wesker wasn't sure why these feelings had suddenly come about, but to him they were real and he had more than enough power to act them out. He just had to get Sheva out of the way so he could let Chris see his way as well.

"Do it" murmured Sheva as they both stood up and readied their weapons before the black leather titan landed on the metallic floor and assaulted Chris with his deep, penetrating eye contact. Wesker had activated the controls to the hangar door before heading down and now the room was in full transformation, with red lights blaring and the ceiling and walls retracting revealing a full landing strip for the bomber to take off on.

Wesker grinned cunningly as a playful tone overcame his voice. "Things are really getting interesting now, eh Chris? Do you actually think you can stop me from having my way with you?"

Chris straightened his arms. "Either way, I'm not gonna stop until I'm dead!"

Wesker threw his head back and began to chuckle. He actually thought that he could escape him. How _cute_. "Well then, I'll just have to rape you quickly." Turning to Sheva, Wesker dashed over to her and landed an uppercut before she could even make a move. "I'll see you dead!" he shouted as she sailed back into the crate behind her.

With Wesker's back to him, Chris saw the perfect opportunity to fire. The laser sight on his pistol landed right between Albert's shoulder blades, and with acute precision Chris pulled the trigger and sent a bullet right at its target.

Hearing the sound of gunfire behind him, Albert Wesker instinctively ducked and rolled back to avoid the bullet. Popping back up right beside Chris, Wesker knocked his opponent's pistol out of his hand and smiled.

"Enough games, Chris" Wesker began. "I _will_ have you." Before Chris could back away Wesker grabbed his head and enveloped him in another daring kiss. Wesker was ready to take things further, however, and he began to rub a hand over Chris' masculine chest. _Hmmm_ he thought to himself. _Even the Greek gods would have trouble competing with this one_. In what Wesker supposed was a state of either shock or bliss, Chris was not moving at all. In fact, he closed his eyes and moaned a bit when Wesker began to pinch one of his nipples. Wesker took this as a hint and bravely unbuckled Chris' suspenders, which soon lead to the removal of his entire shirt.

Chris didn't know exactly what was happening, to be honest. While he'd always secretly thought that Wesker was a handsome man before he'd learned of his betrayal, Chris never considered himself as the homosexual type. While he couldn't deny that Jill and Sheva were certainly attractive, he'd never taken a step towards being in a relationship with either of them. He thought that this was for respect of the mission, but now he wasn't so sure. So when Wesker began to leave a trail of kisses down his chest and onto his stomach he wasn't entirely sure how to react.

"I had hoped you'd come around" said Wesker as his lips met the hem of Chris' pants which were quickly unbuckled. Chris was now completely undressed save for the BSAA boxers that he wore. Wesker stood up and looked Chris straight in the eyes. "Now let's see if you can come another way…" he moaned into Chris' ear as a gloved hand snaked down into his underwear. Chris jerked in surprise as Wesker began to slide his hand along his manhood, the feel of his warm leather glove soothing him as his greatest enemy worked his girth from base to tip.

"Albert…" he mumbled. "I…"

Wesker put a finger to Chris' lips. "I'm sorry for my lack of manners… but I'm not used to escorting men."

"You… and I…" continued Chris, his mind in a haze. "We're supposed to be enemies."

Wesker giggled. "You have _no idea_ how much I hate you, Chris. You've ruined all of my plans thus far. And yet… here we are. With neither of us stopping one another." Pulling down Chris' underwear just enough for his bulge to flop out, Wesker took it upon himself to stick in in his mouth and into his throat as far as he could. Chris leaned against the bulkhead behind him and moaned in pleasure as Albert moved his head back and forth, his length filling up Wesker's mouth completely. He began to move faster and faster as Chris felt an urge building up inside of him. It had been a while since Chris had cleaned the pipes – being that he was constantly sent on missions for the BSAA – so to say that he was pretty sensitive was an understatement. He felt the heat rising in his loins as a noise to his right began to make its way through Chris' haze.

"CHRIS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Chris flinched in realization. Sheva had regained consciousness and was giving Chris a death glare, her mouth not even attempting to stay shut. _What am I doing?!_ Chris was in a military aircraft carrier in Africa next to a bomber carrying a virus that could destroy mankind and Albert Wesker was sucking his dick. Something was wrong here.

Screaming as loud as he could, Chris felt up and down his body for his combat knife only to realize that he was completely naked. Seeing the man he hated giving him the business on his hands and knees made a rage rise inside of him. At least, he _thought_ it was rage. Thinking fast, Chris extended his open palm out to his stunned partner.

"Quick, give me the shot!"

Sheva quickly equipped the syringe and tossed it through the air at Chris, who caught it and shoved the needle into Wesker's neck. Pressing the plunger down as hard as he could, pain speedily surged into Wesker as the serum took hold.

Bad mistake.

Being that Chris' genitals were still rattling around in Wesker's mouth, the sudden influx of pain caused the villain to grit his teeth in horror. Unfortunately for Chris, that meant taking a canine sized bite into his shaft.

The two reeled back screaming in pain, with Wesker clamping his hand to where the needle had punctured and Chris clamping his penis where the fangs of a forty-nine year old man had punctured. Blood flowed from between his fingers as Sheva ran over to him and applied first-aid spray to his ailing wang.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"WHO GIVES A SHIT IF IT WORKED!?" exploded Chris. "THE BASTARD ALMOST BIT MY DICK OFF!"

Wesker fell to his knees, this time on accident. He removed his sunglasses and crushed them in his hands, revealing blue veins crossing his face (and supposedly other places). He covered his face as the virus began to change his body from the inside and he screamed out into the night.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhmyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyy!"

The groveling man looked his opponents in the eye. Besides being in pain, Wesker looked exactly the same; and yet there was something different. He looked more… flamboyant. Perhaps injecting him again was a mistake.

"This isn't over, Chris!" shouted Wesker, clearly not able to take them on at the moment. Using his superb agility, Wesker leaped up into the air and onto the top of the bomber where he ran down and opened the window to the pilot's seat.

"Chris, he's getting away!" shouted Sheva. "Are you… _okay?_"

Chris sighed. "That's a hell of a med pack you gave me. I should be fine for now." He reached down and pulled his pants back up as Sheva collected his shirt. "Uh… about what you saw…"

"We'll talk about it later" she replied as she handed him his equipment.

"Yeah…"

"You're… under a lot of stress."

"Yeah…

"I-it's not your fault-"

"We'll talk about it later!" Chris interrupted.

"…Yeah."

The turnstile under the bomber began to rotate as the engines flared up in a bright orange that lit up the ship. Chris and Sheva glanced at each other for a moment before going into a full on sprint towards the back of the plane. Making his way ahead of Sheva, Chris booked it for the loading ramp that Wesker foolishly left open. Leaping onto the ramp as it closed, Chris spun around and lay on his stomach while outstretching his hand so Sheva could grab hold. The bomber sped up as the distance between Chris and his partner got further and further.

"Sheva! Come on!" shouted Chris as Sheva gave it all she could. Putting all her energy into her legs Sheva leapt into the air and grabbed Chris' hand who hurriedly pulled her inside right as the loading ramp closed behind them.

The wings of the enormous bomber unfolded and the object took off into the night sky, blending into its surroundings with its dark chrome finish. Now back on their feet, Chris and Sheva equipped their pistols and cautiously walked into the bay of the plane. Albert Wesker was crouched by the door of the cockpit, clutching his chest in pain and breathing heavily.

"It seems I may have underestimated you, Chris" Wesker murmured. It was plain to see that he wasn't in a stable condition. "Striking me while I was at my weakest. A bold move, I admit."

Chris wouldn't have any of Wesker's monologues today. "Save it, Wesker. There's no one left to help you now."

"I don't need anyone else" threatened Wesker as he punched an enormous dent into the wall. "I have _you_, Chris." He stood up and began to breath heavily, trying to contain the changes his body was undergoing.

"In less than five minutes we'll reach the optimal altitude for anal sex" Wesker continued.

"There's an optimal altitude for that?" mumbled Sheva below her breath.

"My semen will be released into your sphincter, Chris, ensuring complete anal saturation!" Wesker held his arms out to punctuate his sentence. "Your time has come, Chris Redfield. This is what you were made for."

Chris shook his head in disgust. "Over my dead body."

Wesker was through with Chris at this point. He tried to do things his way, but Chris was being uncooperative. "If that is what it takes." Sprinting towards the two at lightning speeds Wesker outstretched his hand in an attempt to pierce Sheva's chest and remove her heart, but the two managed to dodge to the side before he could do so. Ignoring the girl, Wesker ran up to Chris and punched him twice in the stomach before upper cutting him in the chin. He spun around and performed a roundhouse kick to Chris' hand - making him drop his pistol - and socked him in the chest with his foot. Chris soared across the room and onto the floor in a daze, giving Wesker ample time to remove his hidden Beretta pistol. Wesker pointed at Sheva and began to fire aimlessly, causing her to take cover behind a pillar in the middle of the bay.

Chuckling to himself, Albert Wesker began to orate his thoughts. "Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable."

Chris got up on one knee and picked up his pistol once again. He took as many shots at his nemesis as he could but each bullet was mere child's play to a man who could move faster than sound.

"Chris' anus will be infected, and it will all have come from me." Wesker, now coming face to crotch with Chris, unzipped his pants and brought his length out with one hand and provided covering fire on Sheva with another. "Suck it, Chris. Put it in your mouth like you were destined to in Raccoon City!"

Wesker's penis was unlike anything Chris had ever seen. It seemed to go on forever, despite it only being a mere four inches longer than his own. Not wanting to put his partner in any further danger, Chris decided the only thing to do was go big or go home. In this case, Chris was going very, very big.

Grabbing Wesker's erect member with his hand, Chris placed the tip into his mouth and began to lick with his tongue. It tasted better than he had expected. Almost like freshly baked bread. Deciding to go even further, Chris began to deep throat Wesker's meat while simultaneously massaging his testicles with his hand. The gangly sack that protruded from Wesker's zipper reminded Chris of his own, save for the massive blue veins that pulsed with PG69A/W. Although he knew that he shouldn't be enjoying this moment, Chris was impressed. Sucking the penis of his arch nemesis wasn't so bad.

Standing agape in horror, Sheva could not do anything more than peek every now and again at the monstrosity that her partner was committing due to the constant fire Wesker was putting on her. She watched as Wesker put his hand on Chris' cheek and stroked it as he continued to suck deeply on his penis. Sheva thought she needed to throw up, and she was pretty sure it wasn't from flight sickness.

"_Mmmm_, don't stop Chris" Wesker moaned. "Don't you stop for one second." Aside from that Edonian whore and a chance few times with Excella, Wesker hardly ever experienced the wonders of sex. The rush of having someone weaker acting subservient to you was more of a rush than Wesker could ask for, yet he was loving every second of it. His hate for Chris slowly cascaded away with each gulp of his massive penis, and with his gloved hand guiding Chris along Wesker could feel his climax coming like a freight train. If only Chris knew that this was just the beginning.

Chris never thought he would know what it feels like for his greatest enemy to ejaculate directly into his mouth. Guess he could cross that one off his bucket list. Before he knew what was happening a surge of bitter tasting semen entered Chris' mouth and down his throat. Being a few gallons more than Chris could handle, Chris began choking on the thick, gooey mess that resided in his mouth so much that it came out his nose. He'd faced biohazards before but this was ridiculous.

Wesker swung his head back in pleasure. An orgasm like this was unprecedented, and he was willing to enjoy every second of this. Sheva took his temporary moment of ceasefire to leave her cover of the pillar. Pulling out the syringe that she had saved from before, Wesker plunged the tip into Wesker once more.

"I've had enough of your bullshit!" she shouted as Wesker reeled away from Chris in pain.

Seeing his partner again jarred Chris out of his homosexual haze and he leaned down to wretch out the enormous wad Wesker had left behind. _What is my life coming to?_

Wesker looked back at Sheva as he placed away his tool. The red hot fire in his eyes blazed. He was ready to remove her from the equation altogether.

Having recovered his strength, Chris stood up and bolted for the emergency override lever of the plane. Wesker saw what Chris was planning and panicked. How was he supposed to go anal now?

"Stop! Don't open that door!" he shouted, but it was too late. Chris pulled down on the lever and emergency lights caked the room in an orange glow. "You'll pay for that!"

"Hang on!" Chris ordered to Sheva as the ramp began to open and the pressure in the plane was sucked out. Sheva latched on to the pillar she hid behind previously as her legs ascended from the ground and were being dragged towards the back of the plane. Wesker fell backwards and smashed his spine on the front of the same pillar Sheva was on, and using his quick thinking grabbed hold of her dangling leg as he fell. Sheva began to lose her grip as Wesker began to pull them both towards Oblivion.

Chris, who was hanging onto a latch on the wall, knew he had to save his partner. When he thought that he had lost Jill a few years prior it took Chris years to get back on track. Nothing could fill that hole in his heart until he realized that she had been alive the whole time. He wasn't about to let that happen again. Not to Sheva.

Then again, saving her might save Wesker and he _really_ didn't want to get raped.

_Ah, hell_.

As soon as Sheva let loose of the pillar in an act of self-sacrifice so too did Chris, and with all of his strength he managed to wrap one arm around the pillar as he fell and used the other to grab hold of Sheva and Wesker.

"I'm taking the two of you with me!" shouted Wesker over the wind. "Chris will be mine!"

"Like hell he will!" Not taking a moment to wait, Sheva removed her pistol from its holster and shot Wesker in the arm. Not even he with his superior strength could save his grip, and so in a matter of seconds Wesker fell and flew out the back of the plane.

Fate would not be the stubborn mistress she is if she did not take that moment to make things worse for the two BSAA agents. With a horrible strike at luck the bomber they were in happened to skid the top rim of a volcano as it flew pilotless through the sky, changing its directory completely. The volcano swallowed the plane whole, and the only thing keeping Chris and Sheva from total annihilation was a small rock formation at the side of the volcano's interior. Skidding across the volcanic rock, the bomber smashed into the inner wall of the volcano and finally came to a shuddering halt. Though the wings were broken, the bomber was mostly unharmed and the two passengers meandered out with only a few bruises and scratches. Unfortunately for Chris, the worse was still to come.

Taking a moment to scan the area, Chris couldn't help but notice there was no natural way out of the volcanic pit. They don't usually make ladders on the interiors of volcanos, so Chris and his partner would have to find some alternative means of escape. Chris looked over at Sheva and smiled. They were in a moment of danger and… confusion, but she pulled through with flying colors. She was certainly the right person for the job.

Looking past his partner onto the crippled wing of the plane, Chris noticed a dark figure looming past the waves of heat emanating off of the rocks beneath their feet. A shirtless Albert Wesker took form over the two of them, his body looking worse for wear but ultimately unscathed by the dangerous fall from a plane into a volcano.

"I should've raped you years ago… _Chris!_" Wesker shouted out, his patience having left him along with his willingness to go easy on his nemesis. A grim scowl crossed over his face as he eyed Chris over with the intent to kill. How he would accomplish that, however, was what scared Chris.

"Your mistake. It's over, Wesker!" Chris shouted as they both pointed their pistols at the Wesker. He knew that not much would come from that, but Chris would rather die trying than to give up altogether.

"Over?!" chuckled Wesker. "_I'm_ just getting _started!_" Looking downwards, Wesker slammed his fist into the Uroboros filled missile attached to the broken section of the plane. Due to recent events, Chris and Sheva had completely forgotten about the virus the bomber had planned to release. Within moments the snake-like tentacles of Uroboros slid up the arms of Wesker and began to take over every inch of his body. They penetrated his skin and completely attached themselves to Wesker's right arm before crossing over his chest and briefly connecting with his left arm. His right side, now utterly absorbed by black, slimy tentacles, reached back and grabbed wreckage from the plane beneath him. The sharp pieces of metal mixed with the tentacles in his arm creating a makeshift sword and shield for him to use against Chris. Blotches of black crossed Wesker's face as the tentacles worked their way throughout his body and made him something much more than human.

"Time to die, Chris" threatened Wesker as he leapt down and stared bullets into the eyes of the bewildered agents.

Chris looked at Wesker's chest, which was now covered in the black tentacles from the missile. Beneath the slimy cover lay a small, yellow pustule sitting above Wesker's heart. Chris had seen this before. The other B.O.W.s Chris and Sheva had fought along the way had the same pustules that contained the majority of the bodies Uroboros virus supply. Looking over at his partner, the two acknowledged that the center was the place they had to strike if they wanted to take Wesker down. But for right now, all they needed to do was run.

"Fall back!" shouted Sheva as Wesker began to swing his mass of tentacles as the two heroes. Chris spun a one-eighty on his heels and followed Sheva closely as they made their way across a rocky bridge within the volcano. Sheva crossed the bridge first, being the most light-footed of the two, but with the heavy weight of Chris' military gear the bridge gave way below his feet, causing him to fall onto a small floating rock below.

Wesker took the moment of the confusion between the two to chase after Chris and jump down to a rock on his level. "Why can't you understand, Chris?" he pleaded, trying one more time to see things his way. "Do you really believe your anal virginity is worth saving?"

"Chris! Get to high ground!" Sheva shouted from above as he waved her off to fend on her own. Getting up as fast as he could, Chris looked behind him and saw Wesker making his tentacle laced way over to him. This was not how he expected it all to end.

"Anal sex leaves the survivor stronger and better" continued Wesker as he lifted his tentacles in the air and smashed a jagged piece of metal into the ground where Chris had been moments before. "You have escaped this winnowing for far too long."

Chris had begun hopping from rock to rock, hoping to make his way to a large outcropping with a height advantage over Wesker. As he made is way across, Sheva began to take pot shots at Wesker from above.

"Damn you!" he shouted as he followed Chris over the volcanic river of stones. Seeing that Chris had made it to a rather large stone surface, rage built up inside of Wesker before his other hand exploded in a fury of tentacles made of Uroboros. Now that he was more monster than man, his lust for Chris expanded two-fold, and he used his great strength to propel himself over the distance between him and his lover in a matter of seconds.

Chris had his pathway blocked by a giant boulder when Wesker came up behind him. He could sense his presence much earlier than he could see him, but without a doubt Wesker was there. Turning around, Chris grabbed for his pistol before Wesker's massive tentacle smacked it out of his hand.

"Game over, Chris!" he said as he wrapped his tentacles around Chris' waist and leapt up into the air. Landing on a wide, flat surfaced chunk of basalt, Wesker threw Chris onto the ground and laughed at him in pity.

"Your anus deserves to be judged" he mumbled as he made his way over to Chris.

Sheva slung her sniper rifle over her shoulder and took off down a slope in order to reach her partner. "I'll save you, Chris!" she shouted before having the earth cave out from underneath her. Grasping the edge of the pathway just in time, Sheva struggled as she tried to hoist herself up and over the edge. It looked like Chris was on his own for now.

"CHRIIIIIIIIIIIS!" Wesker shouted in a lusty rage as Uroboros tentacles wrapped their way around Chris' torso and held him up in the air.

"What are you doing, Wesker?!" called Chris as he writhed midair.

"What I should've done a long time ago." Two more tentacles slid their way across the ground before reaching up and around the belt of Chris' pants. As Chris cried out in reservation the two tentacles slowly dragged Chris' pants down his legs, around his ankles, and ultimately off of him as Wesker threw them aside. The tentacles quickly returned in order to rip the boxers off of Chris, leaving his bottom half completely naked.

"NO WESKER!" Chris pleaded. "NO, NO, NO, NO!" Struggling to break free, Chris tried as hard as he could to figure out a way out of Wesker's grasp. In order to circumvent his escape, Wesker sent two tentacles to wrap around Chris' wrists and two to wrap around his ankles. Chris was entirely in suspended animation at the mercy of his arch rival, and he had nowhere to go.

"SHEVA!" he cried out in one last, desperate attempt, but looking over Chris could see that his partner was somehow still hanging over the edge of a cliff trying to make her way up. Maybe she _wasn't_ so great after all.

Wesker chuckled as his grand scheme was finally coming to a close.

"This is it, Chris!" he began. "Your destiny is finally complete. Prepare for _Complete. Anal. SATURATION!"_

Chris was at the brink of tears. "Wesker! PLEASE! DON'T!"

With a thunderous laugh one of Wesker's tentacles aimed directly at Chris' backside. The tentacle reared back and shot forth at tremendous speeds, hitting his target right on.

_Ouch_.

Chris would need more than a few green herbs to fix that one.

As Chris screamed in pain, Wesker's tentacle slid its way in and out of the tight orifice it was destined to destroy. With each thrust Wesker's pleasure intensified. He'd never thought Chris' anus would be so perfect, so tight and relaxing, but he knew now that once he had it he could never go back. In fact, he wanted _more_.

"SHEVAAAA!" Chris cried out in pain as his partner dangled over the precipice. Her panic increased even more now that her partner was getting the literal shit fucked out of him, which only decreased her ability to mount up and over the edge. Really, it should not have been that hard, but Sheva's upper body strength was not as good as her partners'.

In order to stop Chris' incessant crying, a tentacle slid its way up his chest and pierced his mouth with great fluidity. Now gagging on the massive, black and slimy snake, Chris had absolutely no ability to move or communicate in any way. He was a massive piece of human meat, and Wesker was having his way with him on both ends.

_This is the worst moment of my entire life_ Chris thought to himself.

The tentacles doubled their speed as they pumped their way in and out of Chris' body. A smaller tentacle traced its way around Chris' torso, feeling around his muscular chest and wrapping its way around one of his tight buttocks. This over stimulation was about to send Wesker over the edge, but he knew he was ready for this momentous moment.

Chris could feel the tentacles inside of him tensing up, and he knew that Wesker was about to blow.

"_Chris…" _Wesker moaned.

_No._

"_CHRIS!"_

_NO!_

"_CHRIIIIIIS!"_

_NOOOOO!_

In a moment Chris' world came crashing down on him as Wesker's seed spilled into his anus as well as his mouth. What he thought would only last a moment seemed to go on for dozens of seconds as Chris' butt and mouth overflowed with semen out of the small cracks the tentacles left him. Each tentacle removed itself from Chris' hole and finished unleashing their loads on Chris' face and his rear end. He was completely saturated.

Wesker's moaning echoed throughout the cavernous volcano walls. Uroboros was a lot more useful than he had originally thought. Removing the tentacles from Chris' limbs, Wesker brought Chris over to him and hung him upside down so they were more or less face to face.

"How does it feel, Chris?" pondered Wesker. "How does it feel to suffer total defeat at the hands of your enemy? Face it, Chris Redfield. You've lost."

Chris grabbed for something in his semen coated jacket with his semen coated hand. Wrapping his hand around some sort of object, Chris eyed the yellow Uroboros pustule that lay in Wesker's chest.

"Not a total defeat!" Chris shouted as he removed a combat knife from its holster and jammed it into Wesker's chest. He reeled back in pain and released Chris from his tentacle-y grip as yellow fluid began to spill out from Wesker's grotesque mound and onto Chris' face. Today just wasn't his day.

Wesker stepped back to gain some distance from his attacker, but in doing so he loses his footing and falls into the lava below. Waist deep in molten rock, Wesker rears his head back and screams, his pain infinite.

Wiping the pus and semen off of his face, Chris looks up to see a helicopter descending from the sky above. In it, he sees the pilot Josh Stone – a West African BSAA agent – and his former partner Jill Valentine hanging out the cabin with a ladder.

"Grab on!" she shouts as the copter continues to descend.

Sheva, who finally managed to make her way over to Chris after all had been said and done, takes a moment to stare at Wesker burning to death before climbing up the ladder. Chris leaps onto the ladder and begins to follow his partner up, happy to finally be over and done with this whole ordeal. It had taken eleven years, but they had finally got the man who had started it all.

Jill helps Sheva and Chris into the cabin and they all take a moment to sit down and absorb all that had passed in the last few days. Before they can enjoy even a moment of silence, however, a pained howl calls out from below.

"CHRIS!" Wesker shouts before a tentacle rises from… somewhere beneath the lava and wraps itself around one of the landing skids.

"I HATE YOU, CHRIS!" he shouts out as he drags the helicopter down towards its doom. "I LOVE YOU, BUT I HATE YOU!" Chris peers over the edge of the cabin and sees Wesker's immense monster penis dragging the copter towards him. This was not how he planned things to go at all.

"IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, NOBODY CAN!" continued Wesker as his monstrous tool reeled them in like a fishing rod.

"Hang on!" Chris shouted to all aboard as the cabin began rocking back and forth.

As Jill fell on her knees, she motioned to two objects hanging on the wall.

"Chris, Sheva, use those!"

The two looked up to see a pair of RPGs conveniently stationed on the wall behind them. The two picked them up and kneeled at the edge of the cabin, aimed directly at Wesker.

"Ready partner?" Chris asked Sheva as he flung remnants of semen off of his trigger finger.

"Locked and loaded" she replied.

"Don't-uh… don't say 'load'" said Chris as they both looked down the sights of their weapons. "Suck on _this_, Wesker" he shouted as the two fired both their rockets at once.

As he saw the two rockets headed straight for him, Wesker's life flashed before his eyes. He didn't think it would actually happen that way, that seeing your life before you was just a myth, but there he was. His work with the Umbrella Corporation, the mansion and Raccoon City incident, his meeting with Chris on Rockfort Island. They had all seemed so far in the past now, as if they were another life. His fleeting attempts at world domination had come crashing down in an instant, and Chris was to blame for it all. He could remember meeting him for the first time back in 1998. He could tell from his face that he would be an important part of his life, but even Wesker couldn't guess that he would be the bringer of his destruction. Still, after all that, the last thing Wesker saw of this world was the face of the man that he loved. And in that instant Albert Wesker was, for the first time in a long while, happy.

The explosion was instantaneous. The meat that was wrapped around the landing skid immediately retracted as the man they knew as Albert Wesker ceased to exist. Lava erupted from the epicenter of the explosion, causing Chris and Sheva to back up and shield their eyes from the resulting brightness that filled the cavern.

"That was for our fallen brothers" commented Sheva as she watched the waves of lava die down and soon lull back to stability.

"And my asshole" added Chris. He looked at Sheva and Jill in contentment. They had finally done it. Albert Wesker was no more, and the world might finally be getting back to normal after all these years.

As the four inhabitants of the helicopter made their way out of the volcano and across a vast expanse of water in order to get back home, Chris sat down in a seat across from his partner. The three agents smiled at each other in a silent relief, and Chris began to ruminate on all that had passed. What it all meant to him.

_More and more I find myself wondering if it's all worth fighting for. For a future without fear?_

_Hell no, it isn't. Nothing's worth having my ass ripped apart by a monster, even with the pay I get. When I get back home I'm turning my gun in. Someone else can take my place from here, 'cause I'm done with the whole thing._

_I just hope Wesker doesn't have a son._


End file.
